Shattered Peace: Part 1
by Raistlin Mage
Summary: I've always wanted to create a whole new season for Sailor Moon. Basically, this picks up after the defeat of the Domm Phantom. Also, I've taken the liberty in renaming the outer Scouts because I didn't originally know their names.


"Shattered Peace: Part 1"

            "Finally," said Serena.  "Some R and R."

            "You're right Serena," replied Ami.  "Although I'd rather be studying at the library, I'd have to admit that nothing beats a nice relaxing day at the beach."

            "Oh, Ami," Rei said.  "I can't believe you're thinking about studying at the beach?  I mean, school hasn't even started yet.  I think we need to take you here more often."

            "Yeah," said Serena with a smile as she lay down on the soft warm sand.  "Especially since there are no more monsters to take care of."

            "I can't believe it's been almost a year since we defeated the Doom Phantom," said Rei looking away.

            "What's the matter Rei?" asked Darien.  "Do you miss all the fighting?"

            "Well, not exactly." She answered.  "I just miss all the excitement and adventures we had."

            "Speaking of we," voiced Mina, who just finished building a sandcastle almost as tall as she was.  "Where's Lita?"

            "There she is!" shouted Ami.  "Lita!  I didn't know you could surf."

            "Wooo!  Hooo!"  Lita exclaimed.  "You guys should really join me.  This is so much… Woooooooh! (SPLASH)" Everyone ran to the water.  "Uh…heh heh.  I never said I was any good."

            Once Lita picked herself up, she put her surfboard next to their towels and ran back to the others.  They all dove into the water and raced.  Darien came in first, and to no one's surprise, Serena was last.  They decided to swim back to shore under water, not knowing that the beach would be drastically changed.  When they finally surfaced a few feet from the beach, dark clouds had appeared out of no where and covered it.  Everywhere they looked, people were dropping like flies to ground, but not before each one made a horrible scream of pain.         'What's going on here?" questioned Lita.  "And where on Earth did those clouds come from?"

            "Lita," answered Mina.  "I don't think Earth is the appropriate word."

            "What?" cried Serena.  "I thought we already finished off the Doom Phantom.  I don't want to go through all that pain again."

            "Serena!"  scolded Rei.  "Get a hold of yourself.  We did destroy the Doom Phantom so stop worrying."

            "Oh no!"  Ami said worriedly.  "Luna and Artemis are still on the beach.  We have to go see if they're alright."

            "I suggest you better transform first," Darien said.  "After all, if Mina's right, then we have to be prepared."

            He's right," agreed Serena.  Let's do it.  MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

            "MARS STAR POWER!!!"

            "MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

            "JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"

            "VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

            The Sailors transformed and headed towards Luna and Artemis.  When they got there, they found that Luna and Artemis were almost drained full of their Life Force.

            "Oh Luna…Artemis," Serena sobbed.  "Who did this to you?"

            "Serena?" Luna asked weakly.  "Is that you?"

            "Yes Luna.  It's me.  Now tell us who did this to you."

            "Go to the… lifeguard tower.  That's… where the… cloud originated,"  With that final word, Luna lost consciousness.

            Serena looked at the direction of the tower with tears running down her face.  She stood up, said something to the Scouts, and headed for the tower.  After looking at each other in agreement, they followed their leader.  They reached the tower in a few minutes and saw what was creating the cloud.  Resting on a table was what looked like a jewelry box as big as a watermelon, and inside was a mud-colored gem twice as big as its holder.  Sailor Moon raised her scepter to break the gem, but was blasted back.

            "Who's there?" she demanded.  "Come out and fight like a real scumbag."

            "HA! HA! HA! HA!" laughed a mysterious voice.  "As you wish."  A woman dressed in black and red materialized before their eyes.  She was about eight feet tall, her cape was made of bat wings, and she had the tail of a scorpion.  "So, you're the famous protectors of Earth we've heard so much about.  Well, you won't do it any good."

            "We?" asked Serena.  "What do you mean we?"

            "I am Sorcerra, loyal servant of the ruler of the Negastar Family."

            "Why are you here, and whose this ruler of yours?"

            "I serve Queen Valla and her children.  We are here to drain all the Life Force from this planet so that my Queen can finally rid this galaxy of lesser beings and rule it."

            "Are we…the last ones?"

            "Yes you are.  Some of the other planets gave opposition, but were no match for us.  The same fate will come to you no matter how hard you fight."

            "Hey Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted.  "Let's teach this hag a lesson 'cause she obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with."

            "Wrong sister," replied Sorcerra.  "It's you who are in over your heads.  TUNDRA BLAST!"

            A strong gust of wind blew the Sailors off their feet and slammed them back down on the sand.  Sorcerra laughed and sent another blast.  The Sailors were able to hold their ground this time, however.

            "I'm not going to put up with this any more!" yelled Jupiter.  "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!  Jupiter threw her lightning directly at Sorcerra, who quickly teleported out of harms way.  

            "You're not getting away from us!" Mars and Mercury cried out.  "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!!"  "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"  Sailor Mars' rings of fire and Mercury's ice blast darted toward Sorcerra, but a blast from the brown gem stopped them in their tracks.

            "That thing is really annoying me!" Venus shouted.  "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"  Before it was able to snatch the gem, Sorcerra created a mirror and reflected it back to Venus, who got chained.

            "You Scouts are pathetic!" Sorcerra mocked.  "Even children from my home could whip you.  Well, now I'm getting bored so I'll finish you off.  BLACK STING!!!"  She pointed her tail at the Sailors and was about to fire when two roses struck her.  "Arrgh!  Where did those come from?"

            "Quickly Sailor Moon," ordered Tuxedo Mask.  "Now's you're chance!"

            "Right.  MOON SCEPTRE ELIMNATION!!!"

            "What?" Sorcerra screamed.  "No don't!"  As soon as the energy hit Sorcerra, there came a large explosion, and sand was flung everywhere.  Once the sand had settled and the clouds had been dispersed, the Scouts were surprised to find the fate of their enemy.  "HA! HA! HA!  You thought you could get rid of me so easily did you?  Well guess what kids, I'm only stronger.  And you!" she pointed at Tuxedo Mask. "I'm going to let you watch as I take away their Life Force.  DARK CLOUD!!!"  The brown gem created a column of smoke that spiraled towards the Sailors.  The Sailors raised their hands in defense, except Venus  (still chained.)  Knowing the Sailors were Earth's last hope, Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of the cloud, and it entered him.  Sailor Moon put down her hands as Tuxedo Mask slouched to the ground.  "NOOOOOOOO!"  she yelled as she ran to catch him.  She sat on the sand with Tuxedo Mask in her arms.  Tears covered her eyes, and she held to him.

            "Oh no!" Sorcerra mocked.  "Mr. Hero is gone and Little Miss Princess is sad.  Give me a break!  You humans are the sorriest species I have ever known!"

            Sailor Moon laid Tuxedo Mask on the sand and stood up.  She charged towards Sorcerra but was flung back by the smack of her tail.  "You Monster!"

            "Why thank you," she said.  "That's one of my favorite nicknames.  And you're all going to become what he is now."  Sorcerra opened her mouth and let out an eerie and deafening screech.  The ground began to shake, and cracks began to form.  Out from the cracks, vines burst ouy and wrapped around the Sailors, except Venus (still chained.)  "Struggle all you want, you can't escape.  Now you die.  DARK CLOUD!!!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
